Yeeiouaholastouburd "Yestow"
"The Devil himself. A seemingly humble yet very intelligent archaeologist/mercenary. But pray to god if you ever piss him off I'd probably rather fight the actual devil in the depths of hell then have to deal with Yestow". - Brandon Camden Although his name is very exotic, he recognized that many would not be able to pronounce Yeeiouaholastouburd (Yeah-e-i-o-ah-ol-stow-bird) and began taking the alias, Yestow. Wilden have a natural descendancy of nature. They are born as plants and grow to become full sized at an average size of humans. The race hasn’t been around for nearly as long as elves or humans and is generally accepting of any values. Most Wilden do not know their birth parents as they’re born anew in isolation and venture into nature to be raised by it. In Yestow’s case, he was born and taken in by a human family. Although his skin looks bear-like at first impression, his skin contains dark, thick strands of porcupine-like hair that are made of the strongest wood and are inflammable. Since he was raised in a human civilization, his beliefs and values are the same as humans. Most other wilden's dedicate their lives to protecting nature by procuring it or guarding it. Although Yestow has strayed from his race’s values, he still seeks to guard nature and has gained druidic artifacts to do so. It is also why he knows of these artifacts as he lightly partook in the druidic circle of the elvish druids that owned the artifacts. Yestow carries an exotic shrub at all times on his back. He refers to the shrub as his “friend”, but the nature of his relationship with the shrub is uncertain. The shrub is actually a husk of a powerful wood golem Yestow has named Jhetar. With the newfound power of the druidic artifacts, Yestow has the ability to transform Jhetar from a shrub to a full sized wood golem and vice versa at will. Jhetar serves Yestow as a faithful companion and has been cared for by him since Jhetar’s birth. During his travel in ''Plutoph'', Yestow struck a bargain with ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' to act as their guide while traveling through ''Therinox'' to the mountain range where ''Elder Dragon Venia'' is located. In exchange, Zurrath offered his assistance in obtaining rare druidic artifacts for Yestow. However, Yestow doesn’t know of the nature of why he is Zurrath’s guide. Zurrath originally promised his druid friend ''Chokoff'' would help gather the artifacts, but due to Chokoff’s death after their agreement, ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' helped Yestow gain the artifacts instead. Afterwards, Yestow agreed to be the party’s guide to the mountain range and joined them in a few encounters. Yestow often displayed his otherworldly strength during battle or comical situations with his companions. While traveling across Therinox, Yestow became separated from the party when they were trapped inside one of ''Zeezack’s'' goblin workshops, but managed to find an alternative entrance where he rejoined with Gormastyl, ''Ser Ravyn'', and ''Zavidur Ugadesh''. Yestow offered the lives of the goblins at the workshop to the party which Zavidur ordered their death. Yestow guided his companions through ''Death Valley Canyon'' where Gormastyl split from the party and was killed during the night by an ''Umber Hulk'' whereas Yestow was able to help the rest of his companions escape the canyon during an Umber Hulk ambush. Afterwards, he recruited ''Akir Duskwalker'' through prior connections in the ''Mercenary Guild'' to act as a replacement for Gormastyl. Yestow and his companions encountered a ruined temple which was guarded by a celestial guardian of ''Rao'' named ''Myrd'' who they managed to defeat, but Myrd banished the group to ''Celestia'' with his dying breath. With the help of ''Arthus'' and ''Enwelneth'', Yestow and his companions were able to return to the ''Material Plane'' where they eventually reached the mountain range Yestow was hired to take them. After showing them the path to the mountains, Yestow gave a heartfelt goodbye after bestowing to Akir a wooden bird should Akir ever wish to communicate with him. Akir sent the wooden bird to Yestow to check if he knew anything regarding the prophecy of ''Mask''. Yestow replied that he didn’t know much, but a fellow mercenary guild member mentioned that Mask’s sword resided within the ''Shadowfell''. Akir later asked Yestow if he knew a method of travel to the Shadowfell in the interest of collecting the sword which Yestow didn’t know a means of travel, but investigated into it for Akir in exchange of getting in contact with an expert lithomancer. Yestow also connected with Akir later on to get in him contact with the ''Vin’Dact Rah Family'' and fulfil his debt for Akir’s assistance from before. After Akir connected Yestow with the lithomancer he sought out, Yestow connected Akir with skullduggery contacts who managed to transport Akir into the Shadowfell. Yestow settled down for some time and took to the north where he found bountiful work in witch hunting bounties. He was eventually greeted by ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'' who insisted they need a guide across the ''Yh’farian Alliance'' territory in search of a temple. Yestow accepted the job after receiving an upfront fee and promise of half the valuables the party finds in their travels. Yestow later was introduced to ''Arizu Valbis'', ''Darius Leopold'', ''Lucian'' and ''Shelaighleh'' before the group set off to the north. Yestow traveled with the group through the Frosted Steppes ''and witnessed Darius' act of slaying the [[Children of Chrome|''Children of Chrome]]. ''Darius interested Yestow, but the party soon split up due to a fued which lead Yestow to freelance once more. Shortly after disbanding, Darius and Lucian returned to Yestow with news of the prophecy of ''Mask that greatly interested him. This lead them to gain the company of Yestow who sought ownership of the cloak once they were done with it. The three weaved their way through ''Bervaque'''' to hunt for information on the cloak's whereabouts and eventually discovered that it might be located in a forgotten ruin called [[Nightkeep|''Nightkeep]]. ''The three overcame several puzzles and sentries before discovering the cloak for themselves. However right after, ''Armament, ''Bwart'', Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug ''entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his [[Blood Knight|''Blood Knight]] order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Both parties went their separate ways afterwards. Category:NPC